


Hard Left

by WritLarge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Political AU, conflicted Finn, could slant towards Finn/Poe eventually, if I ever write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: The speech and following question and answer had made Finn's stomach roil. It was all bullshit. He knew it, they knew it, but Snoke could convince people to believe anything. Fucking snake charmer.What am I doing here?





	Hard Left

Finn heard the shouting first. Security must have caught a troublemaker or something. Snoke was paranoid, Phasma even more so, but no one had ever actually tried anything violent at one of the campaign stops. Not yet anyway.

The speech and following question and answer had made Finn's stomach roil. It was all bullshit. He knew it, they knew it, but Snoke could convince people to believe anything. Fucking snake charmer.

_What am I doing here?_

It sure as hell wasn't for the company. His might-have-been friends had all been driven out or fired in a fit of viciousness. Not up to our standards, as Phasma would say. Every word, every action they took was carefully managed and controlled by her or Snoke’s campaign manager, Hux. Stepping out of line was absolutely unacceptable. Firing wasn't even the worst of it. One of the last staff members to leave had been eviscerated in the press by Snoke's lapdog, Kylo Ren. Finn didn't know why she'd been singled out, what she might have known, but she'd conveniently vanished after Ren's piece.

No, Finn was here because he had nowhere else to go. His parents were long gone. All he had was Phasma, his elder foster-sister. She'd gotten him this job, vouched for him, though Finn expected that it was mostly to keep him out of trouble. She was a true believer. 

The shouting intensified and Phasma herself came storming down the hall up to Finn.

“Did you see him?”

“What?” She scowled at him.

“We have an unauthorized guest. If you see him, hold onto him and call security.”

“Uh, sure,” Phasma glared at him. “Yes, I will.”

“Good,” she said and stalked away, a handful of guards following in her wake. Someone was in deep shit.

Finn headed down towards the office they'd set up earlier. He was supposed to help pack up. It was suspiciously quiet in the halls, however. Had everyone taken off to look for the intruder?

Rounding a corner, the first thing Finn noticed was an unfamiliar man with his hand on the office door handle. He looked up and froze when he saw Finn.

“I can explain,” he held up his hands placatingly. 

Finn knew he should holler for Phasma, but… Shit. He was really starting to hate Snoke, and Hux, and all this nasty right-wing political crap. What was he supposed to do? Who was this guy anyway? Giving his clothes a once over, Finn took in the well-worn leather jacket and form-fitting jeans. His hair was mussed and he, wait… he did look vaguely familiar…

“Wait, you're-” The man sighed in resignation.

“Poe Dameron, PR for Leia Organa, your supreme leader's arch nemesis. Please don't get me arrested. You look like a nice guy. Upstanding, handsome,… not evil at all. To be working for Snokes, I mean.” Dameron gave him a grin. “And I didn't even make it into the office. So, I'll just be going. No harm, no foul, right?”

Finn didn't have time to take in everything the fast-talking man had said, though handsome had certainly caught his attention.

“The maid said he went back this way.” That was Phasma's voice echoing up the nearby stairwell.

Poe Dameron went white.

Fuck it.

Finn grabbed Poe and shoved him against the door, fumbling with his key card. The door opened and they rushed inside the dimly lit room. A moment later, heavy footfalls in the hallway strode by, one set pausing to rattle the handle of the office.

“We need to get out of here.”

“You too, huh?” Poe raised an eyebrow at Finn. “Come on. Help me with the window.”

The downtown hotel was an older building, with windows that could open, even if they were rarely used. It also had an exterior fire escape. Between the two of them, they pried the window open wide and climbed out into the darkness as quietly as possible. Finn hadn't realized how late it had gotten. 

“You know your boss is ridiculously corrupt, right?” Poe said as he pulled the window back down with a grunt.

“Is that why you were skulking around the office?”

“If you have information, you could help a lot of people.” The office lit up then, light shining through the windows. And then it started raining. “Damn it.”

Poe turned and started down the stairs. Finn had no choice but to follow. He couldn't go back and face Phasma. Besides, he wanted out anyway, didn't he? Finn was well aware of deep the corruption went. It wasn't right. Maybe this was his chance?

They got down to the last level, treading carefully on the wet steps when Poe cried out.

“Ah!” Finn's hand snapped out and instinctively grabbed for him, but he only caught hold of Poe's jacket. He felt the weight of Dameron in it for a second and then a quiet curse.

“Poe?” Finn hissed into the darkness.

“I'm fine.”

“Hey! You!” Two security guards rushed down the alleyway. Ah shit. Finn remembered Phasma's overzealous rotation, guards inside and out. He could only watch as Poe's shadowy figure made a run for it. 

Finn dropped down himself a minute after the guards had cleared the alley, knowing they wouldn't be back just yet. He made his way to the street, heart pounding, wondered what he was going to say if anyone stopped him. 

No one did.

Back in his tiny one-bedroom apartment he stripped off his wet clothes and ignored the messages on his phone from Phasma. She probably knew. She always did. What the hell had he been thinking anyway? 

The jacket Poe had left behind was slung across one of his kitchen chairs. It was actually pretty nice. Well-loved. On a whim, Finn tried it on, and it fit perfectly. Smelled good too. He shoved his hands into the pockets and his knuckles knocked against something hard. A small orange and white flash drive. Son of a bitch, the smooth-talking bastard had been in the office. Finn wondered what was on it. Whatever it was, Hux was going to be pissed.

Well, he should at least know how much shit he was in, right?

Finn fired up his laptop and plugged in the drive. It was full of files, memos, contributor lists, and… oh hell. The police would- no they wouldn’t. They hadn't done anything before had they? Snoke had been endorsed by the police union.

He could take it to the Organa campaign office, but that felt a little like walking into the Lion's Den. Besides, what if someone caught him? He was pretty sure Snoke had spies everywhere. If they knew he'd helped Poe, they'd expect him to head there. But if not to Organa, then where?

Finn wracked his brain for ideas before he remembered Hux complaining about an independent blog that had sprung up, one that Snoke hadn't been able to buy the influence of. They could do something with this, couldn't they?

It took him half an hour of sifting to come up with a name. The Jakku Word.

Finn checked the address and made a plan. First thing in the morning, that’s where he’d go.


End file.
